


I'll Be Seeing You

by ddaybluedevil



Category: Brothers in Arms (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, plot bunny bit me today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddaybluedevil/pseuds/ddaybluedevil
Summary: After the assault on Son, Joe helps Franky deal with the stress of seeing the priest die and many others after they assualted the bridge.





	I'll Be Seeing You

September 1944

  
“Are you alright?” Hartstock asks, kneeling beside Franky after they hit the bridge.

He was a new replacement, good shot and had a heart. His name was Frank LaRoche, he was only 19 and had a good heart

“I just-I-onlu, oh god,” Franky buries his head in his knees, “I’ve never been so scared.”

The shooting had stopped but everyone reacted to combat differently. This was his first op unlike some of the other guys and Red had sympathy for the kid. He saw the priest with his guts scattered on the street and had to step over them, to stop the mayhem. That's what Baker had said, Red sighed.

  
That's what they had been trained to do. They had to always keep moving, sitting meant death and the boy had blood on his boots. 

  
“Hey, it’s okay to be scared. You just push past it and after you finish a fight,” Red said as he helped the boy stand up, “you drink water from your canteen and smoke one of these.” He said offering a hand and cigarette out to the boy.

  
“Smoking helps?” Franky asked as he took it and let Red light it.

  
He took a puff and some of the edge was gone, Franky relaxed and looked tired.

  
“Yeah. It does and if you can write home, do it. I still have a letter for Erma and Carol I need to finish.” Red said as Franky followed him, "they like to keep Recon movin' a lot. Comes with the territory."

  
“Carol, she’s your daughter right?” Franky asked as they walked back and Franky watched as Red took his helmet off and pulled the photo out.

  
“Yeah, here she is. She just turned three.” Red said, smiling as he passed Franky the small photo.

  
“She’s got your nose, Sarge.” Franky said as he handed the photo back and nodded.

  
“You got anyone waiting at home or you plan on nabbing a bride over here, Private?” Red asked as they walked back to the house they had set up in.

  
“I ain’t never been in love. My family had a rough go of it but it'd be nice to fall in love." Franky said and took another exhale on his cigarette. 

  
“Yeah, I can only imagine.” Red said, “I’m going report in. Remember, hydration and intervals.” Red said as he walked away, "I'll be seeing you soon Paddock." 

"Rig-right Sarge. I'll be seeing you soon too." Franky yelped. 


End file.
